


Je serais ta mort

by Vivi_Black



Category: Celtic Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Stupid Thor, Torture, vengeance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_Black/pseuds/Vivi_Black
Summary: [SLOW UPDATE]Après New York, Loki est envoyé à Asgard pour y être puni. Après 5 ans de souffrances passés dans les geôles des immortels, il est banni et jeté sur Terre où il est recueilli par un Tony Stark plus que surprit.Seul ou accompagné, Loki va tenter de se reconstruire sur Midgard, jusqu'au jour où il rencontrera une âme millénaire qui fera étrangement échos à la sienne.Un dieu du Chaos et une déesse de la Guerre, ensemble dans la vengeance. Parce que parfois, après un incendie, les arbres poussent plus droits et plus forts.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Une petite note de début pour vous donner quelques infos :  
> ¤ les updates seront très lents parce que je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, j'espère que vous êtes patients T-T  
> ¤ les tags, ratings etc. sont suceptibles de changer selon l'avancée de l'histoire (je ne les ai pas mis tout de suite pour éviter le spoil et les fausses joies ~)  
> ¤ la fiction se déroule après Avengers : Age of Ultron, dans un Univers Canon (à la base) mais... bah j'y fais un peu ce que je veux so... soyez pas surpris ~  
> ¤ je mets les "*" à la fin des chapitres plutôt qu'en notes pour celles et ceux qui lisent en ebook =)
> 
> Voilà, bonne lecture !

  Le vent souffle et amène avec lui les cris d'horreur et d'agonie, le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquent, les grognements des combattants qui s'affrontent à sang et à mort. Une guerre vaine mais incroyablement meurtrière colore d'un sang rouge l'herbe ordinairement verte des plaines sacrées des Tuatha de Danann*. Une guerre motivée par la folie de quelques immortels, par la rancœur et par la vengeance. Une guerre qui n'en est pas une. Un massacre.

  Quelques heures auparavant, alors que la lune illuminait le ciel, des ombres gigantesques sont entrées dans les villages celtes pour faucher les premières vies sans distinction aucune. Les enfants n'ont pas eu le temps de pleurer qu'ils étaient déjà égorgés, les parents n'ont pas eu le temps de hurler qu'ils étaient déjà brûlés vifs, les guerriers n'ont pas eu le temps de dégainer leurs lames qu'ils étaient déjà décapités. Les dieux n'ont pas eu le temps de les protéger, que les villages et leurs habitants étaient déjà réduits à néant.

  Et les voilà, à l'heure où blanchi la nuit, à se battre encore et toujours, à protéger et sauver ceux qui peuvent encore l'être, à préparer une fuite lamentable. Tout ça sous le regard d'autres dieux, d'autres panthéons, d'alliés et d'amis supposés qui préfèrent observer de loin plutôt que de leur venir en aide. Tant de vie gâchées... Tout à leurs combats, les uns et les autres pleurent déjà leurs disparus et la mort de leur existence dans cette réalité. Brigid a perdu la vie en défendant la Porte, Lug en défendant les siens. Badb et Macha, les sœurs guerrières, reposent l'une près de l'autre, à la vue de tous, au centre du cercle de guerre. Quatre dieux tombés pour protéger leur peuple... Le Panthéon Celte est en deuil, et pourtant l'heure n'est pas à la tristesse...

 

  Tous en sont bien conscients et la nouvelle Reine des Celtes ne se laisse pas abattre : tant que la Porte n'est pas refermée, il n'est pas question de faiblir ! Les Titans aussi comptent quelques pertes dans leurs rangs, et bien qu'ils soient plus massifs et plus puissants, ils restent en sous nombre. Bientôt, leurs enfants olympiens arriveront pour les combattre et les punir à nouveau. Peut-être cette fois-ci ne feront-ils pas l'erreur de simplement les enfermer...

  Laissant celles et ceux capables de se battre s'occuper de leurs assaillants, Dana se charge de faire passer son peuple à travers les voiles afin de rejoindre le Sidh*, leurs terres saintes. Les créatures qui en sont originaire ont déjà traversé, sauf peut-être celles habitant trop loin de la Porte et celles combattant toujours, quant aux demi-dieux ils s'y rendent à reculons, dans une vaine, même si honorable, tentative de protéger la terre qu'ils ont toujours connue. Les plaines se vident lentement, laissant apparaître plus clairement encore les cadavres qui les jalonnent. Les corps des dieux morts ont déjà été emportés afin d'être inhumés selon leurs lois, les autres resteront ici, enterrés, brûlés, immergés ou laissés à pourrir qu'importe. La priorité n'est plus au salut des âmes errantes, mais à celui des vivants en sursis.

  Dana se bat bien, elle met sa hargne, sa rage et sa tristesse dans chaque coup. Celui-là au nom des enfants sauvagement assassinés dans leur sommeil, celui-ci pour les siens dont le sang abreuve la terre. Cette chimère qui a perdu sa tête paye pour la mort de sa mère, cette érinye* empalée sur son épée est une vengeance pour son fils disparu. Dana ne faiblit pas, elle n'en a pas le droit, alors chaque coup est donné avec plus d'énergie que le précédent, pour toutes les larmes qui jamais ne pourront couler maintenant que la voilà Reine.

 

  Les premiers rayons de soleil touchent presque timidement ces terres souillées quand les premiers Olympiens arrivent enfin au secours des Celtes à bout de tout. Bien vite, les combats qui s'étaient faits plus lents, plus lourds, plus rares et silencieux ces dernières minutes reprennent avec force alors que les Titans et leur armée sont assaillis de dieux jeunes, reposés et préparés. Il est temps, temps d'abandonner ces plaines, temps de rentrer à la maison. Les derniers combattants Celtes encore debout se traînent jusqu'à leur salut, la mine sombre et le cœur lourd. Ils ont tant perdu cette nuit...

  Dana tient son rôle à merveille, elle ne peut pas flancher, pas elle. Si elle s'effondre, il n'y a plus aucun espoir pour son peuple. Alors elle aide les blessés à traverser, elle relève ceux qui pourront être soignés, elle rassure ceux dont la vie s'échappe déjà. Dana veut partir, et vite. Quitter ces terres maintenant maudites. Se soustraire à la vision du sang et des morts.

  Elle balaye la zone du regard une dernière fois lorsqu'elle _l_ ’aperçoit _._ Seule, en haut d'une colline, entourée des cadavres de leurs ennemis, l'épée à la main couverte d'un sang encore chaud. _Elle_ observe le champ de bataille quand leurs yeux se croisent, puis _elle_ prend son envol pour atterrir juste devant Dana. _Ses_ yeux sont rouges d'avoir souffert, d'avoir pleuré, elle porte déjà le deuil de sa Reine, de ses sœurs, de son époux. Il ne reste plus qu' _elle_ , Dana le sait, mais il faut quelqu'un, ici, pour sécuriser la Porte, pour la détruire.

 

  La jeune déesse le sait également, elle sourit tristement, puis acquiesce silencieusement, elle pourra toujours traverser les voiles plus tard, avec ses pouvoirs. Il n'y a jamais eu besoin de mot pour qu' _elle_ comprenne, Dana a toujours détesté cela. Sur un dernier au revoir empli de compassion pour leurs pertes communes, _elle_ se détourne et se prépare à protéger le passage encore un instant. Déjà quelques chimères survivantes s'approchent discrètement.

  Dana recule jusqu'à la Porte puis elle sourit. Un sourire abject, qui déforme son visage et assombri ses traits pourtant si lumineux d'ordinaire. C'est sa chance. C'est **sa** chance ! Alors, à la mémoire de son fils bien aimé mort d'avoir aimé cette sorcière guerrière, elle tend la main dans _sa_ direction. La magie était déjà puissante chez Dana, elle l'est encore plus chez la Reine des Celtes. Alors c'est avec une rare violence qu'elle percute la jeune déesse en plein combat, encore ignorante des manigances de sa belle-mère.

  La magie touche le cœur puis se répand dans tout son être comme un poison douloureux. Les mots sont murmurés, les sceaux sont scellés. La vengeance est glacée, paralysante, tout autant que la surprise et le sentiment de trahison qui la rendent malade. La déesse choit lourdement et sa vision se brouille alors qu'elle aperçoit Dana traverser la Porte visiblement satisfaite. Un dernier éclair, lumineux, aveuglant, puis une douleur vive et enfin les ténèbres bienvenues.

 

 

** Quelques millénaires plus tard **

 

  Le voyage a été rapide mais incroyablement épuisant. Les menottes qui entaillent ses chairs scellent sa magie, et son corps peine à s'habituer à cette perte. Alors quand il est expulsé du Bifrost, Loki ne doit son équilibre qu'à son frère qui le tient fermement. _Des fois qu'il s'échappe..._

  Heimdall salut Thor avec révérence, mais celui-ci le remarque à peine. Loki quant à lui n'hérite au mieux que d'un regard dédaigneux et empli de jugement. Qu'importe. Il est libre, enfin. Enchaîné, muselé et bientôt jugé, mais libre. Thanos n'a plus aucune emprise sur son esprit, et seuls les sévices subits chez les Chitauris peuvent encore mettre en péril sa santé mentale – rien qu'il n'ai jamais connu.

   Ils peuvent bien penser ce qu'ils veulent, Loki n'est ni stupide, ni égoïste. Et de mémoire de dieu, il n'a jamais hésité à se sacrifier pour le bien du plus grand nombre, si tant est que le plus grand nombre en vaille la peine. _Ou qu'il n'ai pas le choix, mais c'est une autre histoire._ Et de toute évidence, la vie d'un planète entière, d'un royaume au cœur d'Yggdrasil, d'une porte sur l'univers en valait largement la peine. Loki était heureux d'avoir été arrêté. Oh, pas sans avoir causé quelques dommages, bien sûr, mais rien d'irréparable sinon les quelques vies fauchées indépendamment de sa volonté. Mais il fallait bien qu'il fasse bonne figure devant Thanos et l'Autre.

  Non, en réalité, maintenant qu'il effectue une sorte de Marche de la Honte depuis le Bifrost jusqu'au palais royal d'Asgard, Loki espère seulement qu'Odin saura se montrer clément. _Non, autant ne pas compter là-dessus_. Peut-être le laissera-t-il parler, s'expliquer, se défendre ? _Définitivement, non_. Alors... Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, et un bon alignement des astres, et la naissance d'une deuxième Lune asgardienne, peut-être que Thor se décidera à ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être même qu'il va ouvrir ce qui lui sert de bouche pour autre chose que se bâfrer et raconter des âneries. _Le défendre par exemple_ _!_

  Durant tout le trajet, aussi long soit-il, Loki est resté concentré sur Thor, sur Odin, sur Frigga, sur ces trois êtres censés être sa famille et qui pourtant le connaisse bien mal. À quel point son frère le déteste-t-il pour ne même plus connaître la couleur de ses yeux ? Parce qu'il ne faut pas s'y tromper, lui aussi a été victime du sceptre ! Et des yeux verts prasin, c'est quand même bien différent d'une couleur bleu céleste ! _Non ?_

  C'est le soudain silence qui sort Loki de ses pensées tristes et agaçantes. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, son regard tombe dans celui d'Odin. Il est dans la salle du trône, le conseil réunit autour du roi, les courtisans amassés afin de demander sa tête. _Il est l'heure._

 

  Thor le pousse un peu violemment jusqu'à le mettre à genoux devant le trône. _Position humiliante_. Une fois Loki "à sa place" (dixit son conna\- son débile de frère), Thor place une main lourde sur sa nuque, le forçant à baisser la tête. Soumission ou repentance, telle est la question ! Mais Odin semble satisfait alors bon, le chiot labrador aussi.

  En parlant du vieux, il est assis sur Hlidskjalf*, Gungnir à sa main droite, la gauche posé sur l'accoudoir de son trône. Il se tient droit et fier dans sa tenue royale, le Père de Toute Chose dans toute sa splendeur. Comme à son habitude, Odin se donne en spectacle, il soigne les détails, il assoit son pouvoir et son autorité en étant en constante représentation. Alors pour l'instant, Odin laisse hurler la foule, laisse trembler le conseil, laisse Thor se tenir droit et fier aux côté d'un condamné à genoux devant lui.

  Loki en est dégoûté. S'il lui restait une once d'espoir qu'Odin puisse un jour être un père aimant, bien que maladroit et imparfait, elle vient d’être écrasée sous la botte dorée du Roi. Il suffit de regarder son visage. Bien-sûr, ces abrutis d'Ases n'y verront rien qu'un masque froid, le visage neutre d'un roi, et d'un père qui va devoir punir, sans doute a regret, car tel est son devoir. _Pauvre Odin_. _Juste Odin_. Mais Loki, lui, Dieu des Mensonges, ne se laisse pas attendrir par un masque aussi ridicule. Non, en réalité, Loki arrive à voir bien en dessous des masques, et ce qu'il voit sur le visage d'Odin n'augure rien de bon pour lui.

  Odin semble se gorger des cris de la foule. Ils veulent sa tête. Tout Asgard veut voir sa tête au bout d'un piquet, son corps écartelé, ses entrailles nourrissant le sol de la place des exécutions. Et cela semble ravir Odin au plus haut point. Et c'est ce qui effraie Loki : Odin ne manquera jamais une seule occasion de le faire souffrir, alors si en plus cela contente le peuple, il ne va certainement pas se gêner.

 

  Lorsqu'Odin fatigue de ces bruits de basse-court, il claque Gungnir contre le sol en marbre du palais. La foule tressaille et se tait, le conseil se redresse à l'écoute du Roi, et le corps de Loki se raidit comme la main de Thor presse sa nuque fermement. Un sourire sadique mais fugace illumine le visage d'Odin alors qu'il se relève, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Cela n'a duré qu'un instant, moins d'une seconde, mais c'est suffisant pour que Loki puisse l'apercevoir. Et alors qu'Odin descend une marche, puis une deuxième ne le quittant jamais du regard, Loki tressaille. Son destin est  scellé.

  Odin prend alors la parole, invoquant son meilleur jeu d'acteur afin d’apparaître comme un roi juste et clément, mais un père brisé de devoir à nouveau punir son fils. _Comédie. Conneries._

  ** « Loki Odinson, tu es aujourd'hui à genoux devant la court d'Asgard afin de recevoir ton châtiment. À nouveau, tu as déçu les tiens et trahis Yggdrasil ainsi que ton frère en choisissant d'envahir un royaume placé sous sa protection. Louées soient les Nornes, tes noirs desseins ont une fois de plus été déjoués par mon fils, ton Prince et futur Roi. Mais cela a assez duré ! Yggdrasil sait à quel point mon cœur saigne de te punir à chaque fois, aussi je ferais en sorte que plus jamais je n'ai à réparé tes bêtises ni à te punir pour tes crimes. »**

  Jamais Odin n'avait été aussi véhément, malgré le ton faussement las et blessé. Un murmure parcourt la foule derrière lui, tandis que Loki regarde désespérément le Conseil afin qu'il intervienne. Mais bien sûr, tous les membres fuient son regard... Ils ne s'opposeront jamais à la radicalité d'Odin, pas le concernant en tous cas : ils le veulent aussi inoffensif qu'un chiot sans mère.

   ** « Moi, Odin, Roi d'Asgard, Père de Toute chose. Moi, Odin, je te renie, je t'arrache à ma famille, je coupe les liens qui te lient à la maison Odinson. Moi, Odin, je scelle ta magie comme je ne peux te l’ôter. Moi, Odin, je te condamne à passer 5 années midgardiennes dans les prisons d'Asgard à l'issue de quoi tu quitteras ces terres car... Moi, Odin, je te bannis. J'ai dit ! »**

  C'est un cri déchirant qui réveille la foule atterrée par cette annonce. La magie de Loki s'était débattue au plus profond de lui, mais elle est maintenant silencieuse, comme morte. C'est incroyablement douloureux, tellement que Loki se serait écroulé au sol sans les bras de Thor pour le retenir. Des bras très vite remplacés par plusieurs poignent solides qui le conduisent jusqu'aux cachots, alors qu'il est complètement amorphe.

  Loki est jeté dans une cellule sans plus de ménagement, la lourde porte se fermant derrière les gardes et l'isolant de tous, de tout. Odin l'a renié. Frigga n'était même pas présente à son simulacre de procès et Thor... Thor n'a rien fait. Loki est seul. _Et Thor n'a rien fait_.

 

_________________________

 **Tuatha de Danann** : Il s'agit ici du nom donné au Panthéon Celte (autre que _Les Celtes_ ), mais également aux tribus (parfois mortelles) qui constituaient leurs fidèles. En d'autres mots, les pleines sacrées sont aussi bien les terres midgardiennes protégées par les Dieux Celtes que celles où vivent les tribus humaines qui les adorent. De plus, je ne prends pas en compte la version Marvel du Panthéon Celte, mais bien une adaptation et interprétation personnelle de la mythologie celte elle-même.

 **Sidh** : _Autre monde_ il est l'équivalent du Mont Olympe pour le panthéon grec, ou d'Asgard chez les nordiques. Il s'agit du lieu de vie des dieux celtes et leur peuple (pour information, le peuple des dieux celtes n'a rien d'humain, on y viendra plus tard) ayant sa propre géographie et sa propre temporalité. Les dieux peuvent y accéder facilement grâce à leur nature et leurs pouvoirs, mais leur peuple (et ceux qui y sont accueillis) doivent traverser les voiles de la réalité, et donc utilisé des portes ou portails alimentés de magie. Le Sidh est situé sur un pan de réalité où les hommes et leurs inventions n'existent pas. (Si ce n'est pas clair, imaginez une version de Silent Hill à l'échelle de la Terre et en beaucoup plus sympa).

 **Érinye** : Divinités (grecques) infernales, leur origine est hyper floue dans les textes. J'en fais simplement (et personnellement) des déesses mineures des morts violentes et de la torture, des monstres donc aux côtés des chimères dans les armées des Titans.

 **Hlidskjalf** : Non, je n'ai pas passé mes nerfs sur mon pauvre clavier. Ce mot passablement imprononçable et relativement chiant à lire est en réalité le nom du trône d'Odin (dans la mythologie du moins). Cette note ne sert peut-être à rien, mais au moins elle dissipe les malentendus ~


	2. Chapitre 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise, Rodolphe débarque sur Terre en plutôt mauvais état.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le début de ce chapitre est chiant à mourir. Vraiment. C’est de la narration, et de la narration, et de la prose chiante, mais néanmoins nécessaire. Si vous ne voulez pas le lire, je peux le comprendre, mais sachez que ce chapitre est surtout ici pour contextualiser l’histoire. Comme je l’ai dit j’ai pris de trèèès grosses libertés sur le canon donc si je ne vous donne pas quelques éléments de contexte, et quelques indications sur le background, vous risquez de trouver ça difficile. Le reste sera expliquer au fil de l’histoire, mais Tony étant l’un des personnages principaux, j’ai besoin que vous puissiez comprendre sa façon d’être, de penser, d’interagir avec les gens.  
> Aussi, je ne sais pas trop comment écrire Tony. Ceci est un premier jet de l’histoire, quand elle sera finie, ou que je me déciderait à la corriger sévère, je pourrais probablement l’écrire plus en adéquation avec les films. En attendant, c’est une drama queen qui a un peu perdu de sa superbe et de sa verve habituelle. Ne m’en voulez pas, please ~

**Chapitre 1**

 

Le temps avait passé avec une lenteur douloureuse et après cinq longues années, les murs des geôles du palais d'Asgard résonnaient d'un silence oppressant. Mais les Ases étaient prompts à oublier et à Asgard si tous se souvenaient qu'un prince aux cheveux noirs avait un jour été puni, aucun ne se préoccupait de ce qu'il avait bien pu devenir. Au contraire même, les rares qui pensaient à lui se réjouissaient de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles, car avec lui plus que n'importe qui, pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. Alors quand Loki fut traîné jusqu'au Bifröst puis jeté sans un mot dans le vide d'Yggdrasil, la belle Asgard n'y prêta même pas attention.

La sensation de chute perpétuelle était la pire de toutes. Vraiment. Et si Loki avait encore été capable d'y penser, elle aurait pu lui ramener en mémoire des souvenirs qu'il aurait sans doute préféré oublier à jamais. Un petit voyage dans l'espace métaphysique entre Yggdrasil et la Voie Lactée après une chute d'un pont arc-en-ciel par exemple. Mais Loki n'en était pas capable, alors qu'importe.

Voyager par le Bifröst quand celui-ci n'avait aucune destination précise était également une expérience nouvelle loin d'être agréable. Vous sentiez votre corps se dématérialiser constamment, votre conscience passer d'un lieu à l'autre sans logique et les paysages se superposer devant vos yeux à une vitesse telle que cela vous rendait fou. Puis à nouveau vous repassiez devant les mêmes scènes, encore, et encore, traversant tout Yggdrasil, apercevant chacun des 8 mondes (Asgard étant maintenant un lointain souvenir) sans jamais pouvoir atterrir nulle part. Car le Bifröst restait un artefact intelligent, et s'il se pliait régulièrement à la volonté de son Gardien, il arrivait parfois, bien que très rarement, qu'il agisse par lui-même pour le bien de son utilisateur.

Alors pendant que le Bifröst cherchait le meilleur endroit pour Loki, celui-ci était ballotté comme un naufragé en haute-mer, incapable de rien faire d'autre que subir. Ses yeux vides, vitreux et immobiles fixaient le rien, son corps amorphe attendait désespérément une délivrance qui ne vint jamais. Mais il attendait depuis cinq ans déjà, et l'espoir avait depuis longtemps laissé place à la résignation. Et dans ce corps, poupée de chiffon, l'esprit de Loki flottait dans un néant à la fois brûlant et glacial entouré de pensées, de souvenirs et d'hallucinations peuplés de géants à la peau bleue, de roi à la langue aiguisée, de geôliers bourreaux et de douleur, de douleur, de douleur...

 

°.¤.°

 

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Tony avait décidé de ne pas boire seul. Pas que la solitude le dérangeait, loin de là en réalité, mais même lui avait atteint son seuil critique de tolérance, et il savait pertinemment que rester une soirée de plus dans son atelier entouré de cadavres de bouteilles, d'armures, de morceaux de ferrailles en tous genres et de pièces électroniques diverses lui aurait fait péter un câble. Et il n'était pas certain que les conséquences ne soient pas permanentes maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus grand monde pour le remettre sur les rails.

Oh, bien sûr il était relativement heureux pour le mariage de Pepper, après tout elle méritait mieux qu'un alcoolique notoire, coureur de jupon un tantinet suicidaire et subissant un fort complexe du héros. Alors il l'avait laissé partir après une énième dispute. Il l'avait regardé faire ses valises, rendre les clés et lui répéter combien elle était désolée de ne pas avoir le courage ni la force nécessaires pour continuer à l'aimer et à rester auprès de lui malgré toute l'affection qu'elle pouvait lui porter. Il était resté assis, silencieux, à l'observer déménager définitivement ses affaires de la tour monumentalement grande qu'il avait réinvestie. Puis, avant qu'elle n'entre dans l’ascenseur qui l'emmènerait loin de lui, il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour une ultime étreinte, lui avait murmuré combien il s'excusait de ne pas avoir pu être à la hauteur d'une femme comme elle et combien elle méritait d'être aimée inconditionnellement par quelqu'un de bien moins égoïste et qui la traiterait comme il se devait, comme elle le méritait, comme une reine. Il lui avait ensuite baisé le front comme il l'aurait fait à une sœur, lui avait souhaité tout le bonheur dans sa vie et lui avait donné rendez-vous le lundi suivant pour une réunion en tout bien tout honneur avec les grosses têtes de Stark Industries dont elle restait la PDG. 

C'est donc sans grande surprise que, plusieurs mois après, Tony recevait un faire-part de mariage au nom de Pepper Potts et Happy Hogan. Et bien que leur relation ait muée en une beaucoup plus saine, beaucoup plus platonique, et beaucoup plus fraternelle, Tony ne pouvait décemment pas exiger de la jeune femme qu'elle soit constamment derrière lui à lui rappeler quand manger, quand dormir, ou bien quand arrêter de boire. Et il n'avait plus Jarvis pour le faire non plus.

 

Jarvis... Son enfant, sa création née de ses tripes et de ses méninges, créée à la sueur de son front, à la force de ses mains. Des années et des années d'évolution spontanée et indépendante ont perfectionnées son IA jusqu'à la rendre vraiment vivante. Encore aujourd'hui, Tony reste persuadé que si Jarvis était capable de faire preuve de cynisme, d'ironie ou bien de s'inquiéter pour lui, c'est qu'il avait réussi à toucher de son doigt métaphysique les émotions humaines. Peut-être, à la fin, Jarvis l'aimait-il.

Il serait injuste d'en vouloir à Vision* de lui avoir volé son enfant. D'ailleurs, après deux ans Tony était capable de dire sans trop mentir qu'il ne lui en voulait plus. Mais la perte de Jarvis avait été comme la perte d'une part de lui-même. Il avait perdu tout ce qui le rattachait à son enfance et indirectement à la fois à ses défunts parents et à son aimée Pepper. En fait, s'il avait voulu être honnête avec lui-même, plus qu'avec les autres, Tony aurait pu dire qu'il cherchait simplement un bouc émissaire pour la perte de Jarvis, et comme Ultron était détruit... L'IA avait beau être particulièrement intrusive, mordante et autonome, elle n'en était pas moins indispensable à Tony. Et surtout, _Jarvis_ , qu'il soit une personne bien en chair, ou une boite de conserve parlante avait toujours fait partie de sa vie. Et sa perte lui avait été insupportable.

Et voilà que deux ans après – après la perte de tout ce qu'il tenait pour acquis, après une solitude imposée, lui qui avait toujours pu prétendre la choisir – alors que Tony pensait qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de chuter dans un gouffre sans fond, il les avait trouvées. C'était arrivé un peu par hasard. Dans une de ses grandes crises existentielles, Tony avait décidé de retourner la Tour Vesper* (anciennement Tour Stark, puis Tour Avengers, dûment renommée après la débâcle en Allemagne*). Tony, donc, avait décidé qu'il fouillerait cette tour de fond en combles (mêmes les étages alloués à Stark Industries) quitte à la démolir brique par brique (bien qu'il n'y en ai pas). Et là, dans une pièce qu'il ne se souvenait même pas avoir fait construire, des piles et des piles de câbles, de batteries, de serveurs et mémoires externes, de data centers et d'autres joyeusetés informatiques avec, en son centre, un écran ridiculement petit au milieu de cet amas électronique avec des lignes et des lignes de code, charabia pour quiconque n'est pas Anthony Edward Stark.

Il avait fallu un certain temps avant que le célèbre génie, playboy, milliardaire philanthrope ne refasse surface et que Tony ne soit de nouveau maître de lui-même. En s'approchant pour jeter un œil au matériel et aux lignes de code qui lui disaient vaguement quelque chose il avait eu comme une illumination : il s'agissait de l'une des vieilles sauvegardes de Jarvis !

Prévoyante comme elle l'était (et surtout aventureuse comme elle l'était), l'IA savait ne pas être à l’abri d'une tentative de piratage, et bien qu'elle fasse relativement confiance à ses systèmes de défenses, elle en savait suffisamment sur toutes les guerres de l'histoire pour savoir qu'un poison injecté directement dans son corps, à la Tour, lui serait fatal. Aussi avait-elle pris l'habitude (avec Tony dans les premiers temps, puis avec l'aide de l'un de ses robots par la suite) de faire des duplicata simplifiés d'elle-même. Des sortes de clones vierges pour ne pas nécessiter trop de matériel, mais suffisamment évolués pour pouvoir assurer l'intérim dans le cas où lui-même serait hors service, voire évoluer et se développer jusqu'à atteindre le même niveau d'autonomie et de conscience que celui acquis par Jarvis avant son infection par Ultron.

Quand Tony s'était souvenu de ce qu'était en fait la pièce et tout le système qui y était installé, il en aurait pleuré. Il lui avait fallu toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas se taper la tête contre les murs à s'en brisé le crâne, et il avait plutôt décidé de remettre Jarvis en route. Cela lui avait pris des semaines entières à reformater la maquette vierge récupérée pour lui offrir les dernières mises à jour possibles, la raccorder à tous les systèmes électroniques de cette foutue planète et de lui incorporer les "souvenirs" et autres mémoires qui avaient été miraculeusement récupérés après qu'Ultron a fait cramer tous ses systèmes.

 

Tout ça pour le mener à ce soir-là, dans le canapé du pentahouse bien vide depuis qu'ils étaient si peu de _l'équipe_ à y vivre. Et donc, pour la première fois depuis des semaines Tony avait décidé de ne pas boire seul. Plus important encore, il avait décidé de devenir un meilleur hôte et un meilleur ami pour son cher Bruce qui n'avait eu de cesse d'être une bouée de sauvetage pour lui ces dernières années.

Pauvre, pauvre Bruce, son frère de sciences. La vie n'aura pas été tendre avec lui non-plus ces dernières années et Tony n'en détesta que plus encore le monde malléable et hypocrite dans lequel ils vivaient. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il s'était donné tant de mal à le protéger. Peut-être aurait-il mieux vallu ne rien faire et de laisser Loki tous les asservir. Peut-être aurait-il dû ne jamais retomber du trou de ver et mourir en héros dans le froid intersidéral.

Loki. Ce foutu Rodolphe. Quoi qu'on en dise, sa rencontre avec le dieu avait été un traumatisme énorme dans la vie de Tony. Pas tant qu'il en eu peur – mais il l'avait quand même balancé du sommet de sa Tour, hein ! – mais il se demandait souvent s'ils n'avaient pas fait une erreur. Car lorsqu'il pensait à Loki, Tony ne voyait jamais le monstre sanguinaire et asservisseur que les autres voyaient. Non, quand Tony pensait à lui, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ses foutus yeux trop verts pour être réels, et trop ternes pour êtres sains qui le regardaient à la fois soulagés et résignés derrière une muselière en cuir et cuivre.

Pourtant, quand il avait fallu reconstruire New York et qu'il avait eu plus que suffisamment de temps libre avec le départ de Pepper, Tony n'avait eu de cesse de repasser en boucle, encore et encore la moindre bande d'enregistrement vidéo, la moindre image qu'il avait pu trouver de Loki sur les internets et dans les profondeurs des données des organisations gouvernementales. Et sur toutes, sans exception, Loki avait les yeux bleus, du même bleu que celui de Clint quand celui-ci avait été possédé. Et ce mystère lui avait volé des nuits entières jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aie plus d'autre choix que de se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais chaque fois que ses pensées divaguaient, il revoyait ces magnifiques yeux prasins vides de vie.

 

Argh ! Et voilà qu'il repartait. Plus d'une heure qu'il était avec Bruce devant le grand écran du penthouse et il n'avait toujours pas décroché de toutes ses pensées qui se baladaient en continu dans son cerveau. D'ailleurs, si ce n'était la télé qui diffusait on ne savait quelle émission stupide, le silence était total entre les deux amis. Tony se lança alors, il fallait bien qu'ils se parlent à un moment, merci bien !

 

 **« Hm, tu... Est-ce que tu vas bien ?** _Autant pour lui, ça devait faire vraiment trop longtemps qu'il n'avait parlé à personne, en fait il avait peut-être déjà dépassé le seuil critique..._

— **Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça Tony** , répondit Bruce avec un sourire doux. **Ça** **faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu plus de quelques secondes d'affilées. »**

Tony se frotta la nuque, mal à l'aise, avant de répondre. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé Bruce, et il savait qu'il était le seul à ne jamais le regarder comme une potentielle catastrophe de grande envergure. Au fond de lui il se sentait honteux et s'en voulait d'avoir imposé cette solitude à Bruce alors que tous les autres le fuyaient déjà.

 **«** **Ouais... À ce propos Bruce...**

— **Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Tony, je sais comment tu es, je te connais depuis un petit moment maintenant et je suis simplement content que tu sois sorti de ta grotte** , sourit le scientifique. **Ça veut dire que ça va mieux pour toi, et ça me convient très bien. On a tous besoin de se retrouver seuls parfois Tony, et je n'ai aucun droit de t'en vouloir parce que tu as voulu t'isoler pour aller mieux ou** **pour** **tromper ton mal. »**

Il ne savait que répondre, ce qui prouvait encore une fois à quel point Tony, ce soir, était loin du génie à la langue aiguisée capable de manier les foules et les journalistes comme un pro.. Mais ne supportant plus le silence couvert par le bourdonnement de la télévision, il décida de continuer la conversation... Comme il put du moins.

 **«** **Et, hm, tu trouves qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui ? »** _Sérieusement ? Même Bébé Jarvis riait sous cape à cette question aussi débile qu'absurde._

Bruce haussa un sourcil peu convaincu mais se résigna à ne pas relever l'incongruité de la question. Il se contenta de se pencher vers la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d’œil à l'extérieur avant de répondre, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

 **«** **Je trouve qu'il fait nuit. »**

Il suffit de quelques secondes après cette réponse pour que les deux amis ne partent dans un grand éclat de rire comme ils n'en avaient plus eu depuis longtemps. Dieux, ce que ça faisait du bien de retrouver son frère après tout ce temps passé dans le brouillard !

**« Monsieur, Anthony, Monsieur. Évènement en cours sur la terrasse Sud, anciennement Piste d'Atterrissage, Monsieur. »**

Oui, bon, Bébé Jarvis n'était pas encore tout à fait au point. Bien qu'il ait gardé les principales fonctionnalités de Jarvis, il semblerait que certaines mises à jour entrent en conflit avec le code primitif. Cela avait du être corrigé automatiquement par Jarvis au fur et à mesure que Tony le modifiait, mais pour l'instant Bébé Jarvis parlait comme un elfe de maison dans _Harry Potter._ Du moment qu'on pouvait le comprendre il aurait bien le temps de se pencher là-dessus plus tard. Là il avait un possible intrus dans sa maison !

 **«** **Qu'est-ce que c'est Jarvis ? Donnes-moi** **toutes** **les infos ! »**

Il avait déjà enfilé ses bracelets et s'avançait vers la terrasse Sud quand Bébé Jarvis reprit.

**« Signature énergétique semblable au Bifröst, Monsieur. Compression de l'atmosphère, Monsieur. Variation rapide de température, Monsieur. Détection d'un corps chaud anthropomorphe, Monsieur. »**

Tous ces _"Monsieur"_ lui avaient fait mal à la tête. Finalement, peut-être qu'il devrait vraiment se pencher sur le petit problème d'élocution de Bébé Jarvis. En attendant il avait plus grave, et plus important : un putain d'Asgardien venait de ruiner le dallage de sa magnifique terrasse ! Pire encore, l'Asgardien en question ressemblait plus à un vieux tas d'os et de chair sanguinolente qu'à une de ces armoires à glace dont Thor était le parfait représentant.

Alors qu'il s'approchait pour savoir le pourquoi du comment, il s'arrêta brusquement, manquant de peu faire tomber Bruce qui avançait juste derrière lui. De toutes les créatures qui peuplaient l'univers, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui. Un invité surprise, en pleine nuit, ça ne pouvait être que Rodolphe, évidement.

 

°.¤.°

 

Il y avait des jours – ou des soirs en l’occurrence – comme ça où Tony avait un profond respect pour Bruce. En fait, ça frôlait même l'admiration. Alors que le milliardaire s'arrachait les cheveux en creusant une tranchée dans le sas du labo, Bruce, lui, était en train d'examiner et de soigner un Loki inconscient et solidement attaché à une table d'examen.

Aidé par Bébé Jarvis en pleine crise de croissance (même lui prenait assez mal le fait de ne pas être au summum de ses capacités) le scientifique réalisait un bilan de santé complet tout en tachant de ne pas se laisser dérouter ou écœurer par ce qu'il découvrait. Par exemple, en s'appuyant sur les différents scans, IRM, radio et autres résultats d'examens en tous genres réalisés sur Thor à l'époque où il était encore sur Terre, il pu déterminer que Loki n'était pas _du tout_ de la même espèce que son supposé frère. Bien que son squelette reste globalement semblable à celui de tous les anthropomorphes, il devint vite évident qu'il possédait de nombreux os et excroissances absents des squelettes de Thor ou d'un être humain lambda. De même, il semblait posséder deux réseaux de vaisseaux différents mais parallèles et étroitement liés : l'un pour le sang, l'autre pour un fluide neutre et incolore semblable à du plasma. Aussi, plus surprenant déjà pour Bruce, Loki possédait un utérus et tout le système reproducteur aussi bien masculin que féminin, chose totalement invisible en apparence.

Pendant ces premières observations, et après avoir constaté sur les différentes radios que de nombreux os étaient brisés parfois à trois ou quatre endroits différents, il vint à l'esprit de Bruce une idée un peu délirante. Peut-être, _hypothétiquement_ , en imaginant que cela soit possible, la magie de Loki maintenait une sorte de glamour sur lui qui le faisait paraître comme un humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, cachant à la fois son hermaphrodisme, les excroissances telles que les cornes qui lui poussaient sur le front et les os brisés voire broyés.

 

Et alors que Bruce tentait, tant bien que mal et un peu à l'aveugle, de soigner et réparer le dieu déchu, Tony baragouinait dans son bouc des phrases incompréhensibles. Visiblement son cerveau était pleinement et entièrement focalisé sur un problème principal : Loki. Mais connaissant l'ingénieur, il n'était pas bien difficile de dire qu'à partir de ce sujet, ses pensées allaient dans tous les sens : du pourquoi au comment en passant par les affreux flash-back de lui faisant le saut de l'ange du haut de sa tour (entre autres). Et le tout en faisant les cents pas et en étant complètement sourd aux quelques remarques de Bébé Jarvis ou de FRIDAY (une autre IA bien moins performante que Jarvis, soyons honnêtes un instant !)

En fait, ce qui tracassait le plus Tony, c'est que du peu qu'il avait pu en voir, Loki avait l'air _sacrément_ mal en point. Certes, il voulait bien croire que les Asgardiens n'étaient pas tous comme Thor, des golden retrievers avec que les muscles pour compenser le manque de cervelle et tellement de bonnes intentions qu'ils en ont tapissé tous les enfers, m'enfin de là à détruire un prince... Et surtout, pourquoi Thor avait-il laissé faire ? Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute que Point Break aimait son frère : il l'avait assez répété cinq ans plus tôt quand le-dit petit frère tentait laborieusement d'asservir le monde. Alors pourquoi avoir permis que Loki finisse dans cet état ?

Le cerveau en ébullition, Tony se dirigea vers le mini-bar de la petite salle d'attente attenante à la partie médicale du labo du doc et en sorti une bouteille d'alcool quelconque : tout pour se calmer, et pourquoi pas oublier. Il se laissa enfin tomber dans un fauteuil juste au moment où Bruce ouvrit la porte avec force. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte proche d'un vert toxique, alors il était plus que probable que les nouvelles ne soient pas bonnes. Même si ça concernait le Dieu du Chaos.

 **« C'est si mauvais que ça alors ?** demanda le milliardaire d’un ton las.

**— Tu n'as même pas idée. Tony, tu sais que je déteste ce type et qu'il a tendance à faire sortir _l'autre gars_ , mais ça... C'est de la torture Tony. Il semble avoir vécu des choses que je ne souhaiterais même pas à mon pire ennemi. Et clairement, en ce moment, il ne l'est pas. »**

Le scientifique semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, et les veines de ses tempes et avant-bras, visibles sous sa blouse, se coloraient parfois du même vert que ses yeux. De toute évidence, quoi qu'il ai découvert, ça ne plaisait pas du tout au Hulk. Et Tony voulait vraiment éviter de devoir reconstruire cette partie de la tour parce que son ami avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

 **«** **Ok** **Brucie, mais avant que tu ne me dises tout, juste pour être sûr : tu veux une salle sécurisée où tu pourras décompressé ou tu préfères qu'on reste ici, mais par pitié retiens l' _autre_ , cette tour a été reconstrui** **t** **e trop souvent à mon goût. »**

Le scientifique pouffa nerveusement mais fini par inspirer profondément avant d’acquiescer, retourner dans le bloc quelques instants et en revenir avec un dossier plutôt volumineux dans les mains. Il demanda à Bébé Jarvis et FRIDAY de verrouiller l'étage médical et plus spécialement l’infirmerie-bloc opératoire, puis s'assit et tendit son dossier à Tony qui attendait patiemment un verre à la main.

 **« Regardes par toi-même. C'est tout ce que j'ai relevé, et ce ne sont que des examens de base,** **superficiels** **. Il me faudrait plusieurs heures voire peut-être plusieurs jours pour l'examiner sous toutes ses coutures et pouvoir déterminer tout ce qui ne va pas, d'après moi. Ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier, ce sont les informations dont je suis certain, les faits médicaux concrets si tu préfères. J'ai un autre dossier avec quelques hypothèses et toutes les découvertes d'ordre scientifique qu'on consultera plus tard. Pour l'instant il est rangé dans le coffre. Et il y a une copie numérique sur l'un des serveur ultra sécurisé de Jarvis 2.0. »**

 

Pendant les explications de Bruce, Tony avait commencé à feuilleter le dossier et plus il lisait, plus il devenait pâle. Aux coupures, brûlures et contusions diverses qu'il avait bien remarqué en amenant le dieu ici s'ajoutaient les membres brisés, plusieurs fois, certains presque arrachés à l'image des doigts de sa main gauche, mais aussi les carences diverses, une maigreur à faire peur, des yeux brûlés à l'acide, des dents cassées ou elles aussi arrachées et des morceaux de peau manquants par endroits. Et ça ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Les scans divers avaient permis de mettre en lumière de vieilles blessures mal guéries, des hématomes résidus d'hémorragies internes, certains organes très abîmés, à l'image de ses poumons partiellement brûlés. Tony tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à lire correctement. Il décida de reposer le dossier puis se passa une main sur le visage histoire de se remettre les idées en place.

Il aurait bien réfléchit à la situation plus longtemps mais une secousse particulièrement vive ainsi qu'une levée de bouclier de la part de Bébé Jarvis l'informa que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la tour, et sans passer par la porte d'entrée.

 **« Va ranger le dossier médical avec l'autre, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit tombe dessus, déplace Loki dans une** **des chambres** **médicales** **sécurisée, demande à Jarvis de verrouiller tout l'étage une fois que ce sera fait. Je vais m'occuper de les retenir le temps que tu me rejoigne. Ça faisait longtemps que Fury n'était pas venu mettre son nez dans mes affaires... »**

Bruce acquiesça vivement et se hâta de faire ce qui lui était demandé. Tony réajusta sa tenue, se passa une main dans les cheveux en une vaine tentative de se recoiffer et termina son verre cul-sec. Puis il se dirigea vers le penthouse où devaient se trouver ses invités indésirables. L’ascenseur se mis en route vers la désagréable rencontre.

**« FRIDAY, mets six armures à l'étage médical, je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit y entre, et je ne veux pas que Rodolphe puisse en sortir. Quand Bruce sortira, active les champs électro-magnétique, Vision est trop curieux pour son bien. »**

 

°.¤.°

 

Le comité d'accueil était tout sauf accueillant. En fait, à l'instant même où les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent, Tony fut pris d'une envie presque irrépressible de jeter tous ces nuisibles dehors. _Ils étaient quand même chez lui, non mais oh !_

Il avança d'un pas faussement nonchalant jusqu'à se trouver au centre de la pièce qu'il avait quittée à peine deux heures plus tôt. Là, il en profita pour observer tout ce beau monde qui le regardait _lui_ comme s'il était, au choix, la pire nuisance qui soit, ou l'enfant le plus débile qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontrés.

 

**« Tony –**

**— Je vous arrête tout de suite, _Fury_. Il n'y a pas de "Tony" qui tienne. On n'a pas élevé les poules ensemble, vous n'êtes ni mon père ni mon patron, et surtout, au cas où vous l'auriez tous oublié, vous êtes encore chez moi ici ! Alors votre petit air condescendant vous pouvez vous le mettre où je pense. Et c'est valable pour tout le monde. »**

 

 _Malaise._ Fury était au bord de l'apoplexie et les autres se tortillaient sur place sans trop savoir où poser le regard. Enfin, sauf Natasha. La jolie russe était droite comme un i à côté de son ancien boss, la mine renfrognée, les yeux fixés sur un Tony qui semblait s'en moquer comme de sa première chaussette. D'ailleurs le milliardaire embrassa une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard pour se rendre compte que quelques éléments avaient profité de son micro coup d'éclat pour aller vadrouiller Dieu sait où dans la tour. Et _ça_ , ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

**« Et avant que l'on reprenne cette désagréable conversation, pourriez-vous rappeler vos toutous qui se baladent dans ma tour comme dans un moulin ? »**

Au même moment, les dits toutous rentrèrent dans la pièce plus ou moins discrètement (plus moins que plus de l'avis de Tony d’ailleurs). Vision se déplaça jusqu'à reprendre place aux côtés de Wanda tandis que Strange retournait dans un coin après avoir secoué la tête à l'intention de Fury. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser facilement de cette équipe de _Néo-Avengers*_ Tony fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur (du moins il essaya) et leur proposa un verre. _On est un bon hôte ou on ne l'est pas, et le verre lui paraissait vraiment nécessaire_.

Ce fut quand Bruce entra dans la pièce que Fury attaqua de nouveau.

 **« Bien,** _**Monsieur** **Stark**_ **. Comme vous pouvez le voir tout le monde est réuni dans cette magnifique pièce. Maintenant j'aimerai** **s** **que votre nouvel invité nous rejoigne également. »**

Donc il savait. Évidemment qu'il savait. En fait, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Déjà parce que la formation du Bifröst n'était pas un phénomène spécialement discret, et ensuite parce qu'il était impossible que Fury laisse sa poule aux œufs d'or sans surveillance. D'ailleurs, maintenant que Jarvis était de retour dans la course, il faudrait voir à reprendre le contrôle de tous les jouets Stark Industries. Y compris ceux de sa propre tour. D'ailleurs :

**« J'apprécie votre sollicitude Fury. Non, vraiment ! Mais ne pensez plus jamais pouvoir vous servir de mes propres créations contre moi. D'ailleurs en parlant de choses qui m'appartiennent, comment sont les entrepôts ? Il parait que vous les avez réaménagés. C'est bien. Vous vous installez. Faites comme chez vous. Vous avez raison, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter n'est-ce pas ? »**

Pendant qu'il parlait, Tony était passé derrière son bar, avait servit deux verres, un pour lui, l'autre pour Bruce, puis était retourné s'appuyer au dossier du divan en face de Fury et son assemblée. Il se préparait à cracher tout son venin, maintenant qu'il avait bien préparé le terrain, quand Bébé Jarvis l'interrompit.

**« Monsieur, il semblerait que notre patient ce soit réveillé. Cependant, je recommande une présence auprès de lui le plus tôt possible. »**

Aussitôt, Bruce bondit dans l’ascenseur pour se rendre dans l'aile médicale. Quelques uns des _indésirables_ allèrent le suivre, mais Tony s'interposa entre eux et le monte-charge. Ses épaules étaient crispées, ses poings serrés le long du corps et son visage affichait un air mortellement sérieux. Tout autour de la pièce, les armures de l'Iron Legion se tenaient prêtes à intervenir.

**« Maintenant ça suffit les conneries. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de poser vos culs sur ce canapé, et le premier qui bouge je le fais rôtir, clair ? »**

 

_________________________

 

 **« Il serait injuste d’en vouloir à Vision »** : Référence à _Avengers : Age of Ultron_. Il s'agit d'une interprétation puisqu'il me semble que JARVIS et Tony étaient d'accord sur le fait que mettre la "conscience" restante de JARVIS dans un corps physique permettrait de protéger la Pierre de Pouvoir (Pierre de l'Esprit) et d'empêcher Ultron de vicier son pouvoir. Mais il me semble malgré tout étrange que Tony n'en veuille pas un peu à Vision qui, s'il est une part infime de JARVIS, n'est pas entièrement lui. Donc, ici, Tony en veut à Vision de lui avoir "voler" son 'enfant' pour se créer et donc pour exister, et surtout il lui en veut de ne pas être un simple JARVIS en chaire et en os, mais bel et bien un être indépendant et intelligent différent de ce qu'était l'IA.

 **Tour Vesper** : Vesper est le nom grec donné à "L'étoile du soir" en opposition à Lucifer qui était elle "L'étoile du matin". Il s'agit en réalité d'une seule et même planète, Vénus, mais le nom peut être important, hautement symbolique et ironique puisqu'il s'agit également de "L'étoile du berger", un phare dans un nuit, un guide pour les nomades et voyageurs.

 **«** **La débâcle en Allemagne »** : Référence à _Captain America : Civil War_. Il me semble que le terrain sur lequel les deux camps se battent se situe en Allemagne, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, il suffit de me le signaler pour que je modifie.

 **Néo-Avengers** : Sera expliqué plus tard dans l’histoire, juste une petite note pour vous demander de ne pas vous étonner ni du terme ni de la composition de l’équipe. Je vous jure que vous allez comprendre (et sinon souvenez vous : beaucoup de canon divergence malgré tout).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ^^
> 
> Aussi, petit point : si il y a un vocabulaire ou une idée que je n’ai pas expliquée en note et qui vous pose problème n’hésitez pas ^^


End file.
